Just a memory
by DarkAngel25
Summary: Hermione is thinking back to the last battel. How so many lives were taken that very night


Just a memory

Just a memory

This a memory Hermione has while she is sitting in her room waiting for Draco to return. She is about 5 months along. She is crying. She is from head to toe in black.

Flash back

The party is searching for Ron and Harry they had just the dark lord when they sent up a distress call for help. The party was searching every body that they came across hopping it was not too late to help them. Herminie was walking along more like wobbling along now but any way she was hoping to be by there side when they killed the dark lord but then she got pregnant so she was unable to fight. So as she walks along she see something red could this be Ron? Yes it is she runs as fast as she could possible run. She drops next to the seemly lifeless body. She calls out Ron can you hear me? He answers with tell my mom and sister not to worry I will watch over them now and tell every one else I love them. Don't say things like that was all she could say besides the nurse is going to fix you up and you be on your feet in a matter of weeks. No I won't because I am too injured and besides you need to find Harry because I think he is worse than me. I had almost forgot about Harry I hold Ron's hand then she hears him say one last thing. "I love as if you were my sister and don't let Draco hurt you." She said "I won't but please hang on the nurse will be here any second but as the words leave her mouth she fells the life go out of him and his hand go limp because she was holding it.

Back to normal point of view for a second

She could hear footsteps below must be Draco. She thought

back to flash back

Then she hears her name and goes dash off as fast as she can in her condition. It Harry lying only 5 feet away from Ron. She runs over yelling Harry. She drops to her knees again and takes hold of his hand which is still covered in Ron's blood. He says to tell Ginny "That he loves her and he sorry that he could not live to see there baby. Tell Mrs. Wesley that he sorry for getting Ginny in this situation and that he was going to marry her as soon as school was over. My times hear is shorting by the minute so please do one thing for me. She said "Anything but please try to stay strong the nurse is almost hear then she will heal you as good as new again." "I can not wait that long I need you to give this to Ginny. He hands her a ring box. I was going to give it to her tonight but I can now can I. Well I loved you like a sister and I was not happy that you started dating Draco (that was the first time he said his real name.) but that he proved himself out hear today. "She asks where Draco is?" "I don't know but I know he hurt badly." "I sorry I could not be hear when the finale battle was won." "I don't wish you were because you have been killed within moments. She always knew his father would try and kill him if he joined the odder and well he did right after asking her out. My time hear on Earth is up please give it to Ginny. I will was all she could say before he felt the life of the other person she thought as a brother.

end of flash back for just one more time

All she wanted to do was run down stairs and make sure Draco was all right because the memories that came back about when she found him were the worst for besides her friends dying in her arms.

Back to flash back now

She runs to find Draco and she finds him leaning against a tree bleeding. Are you all right? I think so. How are Ron and Harry? There dead. Really! Yes really then she broke down and cried her eyes out it was not until she noted that the nurse had arrived and was healing Draco that she stop crying. She then went back to school to face the next two longest months of her life because she wanted to get her education. Draco said they could go back to his home and then get married as they planed too. Her parents were dead too from a car accident. They both were now orphans and they need each other to stay sane and get thought the toughs times ahead of them.

End of flash back

She hears foots steps down in the common room she dries her eyes and leaves her room for the common room. He came to tell her that the funerals will start in a few minutes now just over 6 months along she was in no condition to fly to the burrow so they were going to flow to the burrow but Dumbledore said that the services would be held here since they were students and that they loved the school. She walked down the stares with Draco help for she was scared she was going to fall. She was so scared to go in there and see the other students. Draco wounds were held with just a little scar on his arm you would never know he was in the finale battle. She walked in the hall and all eyes where on her and Draco. Dumbledore said a few word about there brief and short life and then said that Ginny would like to say few word. Ginny stared by thanking all who came to say and then said if Harry was here they both be celebrating the birth of their son. Then she went on to tell the story of how Ron reacted when she told Ron that the baby was Harry's. Then she said that Hermione was going to say a few words. I would like to say I was with them when they both died there last word I gave to respected peers but I was sad to say you will never know how hard it is to watch some who you love die when you can do nothing but hold there hand and tell them to hang on because help is on the way. I would never forget how hard it was to come back to school when I knew that they would never come though those gates nor on the train for the last time. I know within 3 mouths I will blessed with the most precious gift of all. Harry and Ron were going to kill Draco when they found out that the baby was Draco's they had no idea that we were going out then I told them …Draco can I tell them. Yes you. Thank you. As I was saying when I told them that he turns to the good side he never thought of the dark lord as superior. So then they were cool with use going out but it was a bumpy ride they never really fully trusted him. She concluded with saying the dark lord took two of my brothers.

Few mouths later

Draco and Hermione were sitting on the train going back to the train station. They where holding there baby girl and they named her Elizabeth Jane Malfoy. They named her after her mother because her middle name was the same as her grandmothers. She sadly will never know either set of grandparents. He never want his parents to know what they were like all they knew was that there old life was **Just a memory** never to be seen again only to be remember in sprit. Harry and Ron are dead. They died the most honorable death that could ever happen. Ginny is now going out with Dean but Harry memory still lives in his son Harry James Potter Jr. and Dean loves him as if he were his own son but Ginny said she will never take the ring off Hermione gave her that belong to Harry's mother. Herminie thought it was fitting Harry would be proud and so would Ron even thought he was ready to kill Harry when he found out that his best friend was shagging his little sister. Her friends are dead that life to her is dead as well she can't change what has happen all she can do is look to the stars and remember the good times. They were staring there own memories with there daughter and one day will tell there daughter what the world was like with Voldomort and the treat of his followers. They were married just a few days after the services. She remembers how she almost ran away from school and had the baby in secret because of the threat to the school but she gald she did not do that now they are forever together. For the battle is also just a memory to all who were there and able to remember those who were not born or not able to remember will never under stand the world there parents live and the fear they experienced. For all this just on sad memory.


End file.
